vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Klaus
'''The relationship between Klaus and Elena Gilbert first met in The Last Dance, although Klaus was in Alaric's body. Their first real meeting (with Klaus in his own body) was in The Last Day, when Klaus came to get Elena for the ritual. In The Sun Also Rises, Elena is later killed by Klaus. They are referred to as Klena by fans. Season Two Klaus (in Alaric's body) meets Elena at the decade dance when he pretends to be Alaric, and leads both Elena and Bonnie into a trap by saying that Klaus has Jeremy, even though he himself is Klaus. Elena believes him and she and Bonnie go to rescue Jeremy. But they soon realize that Alaric is in fact Klaus. He tries to trap them but they run and bump into Damon. Bonnie reveals to Damon that Klaus is possessing Alaric. Eventually, Bonnie locks the doors from the others and battles with Klaus. She is provoked into using too much power and dies. It is later revealed that she faked her death as part of a plan she made with Damon. Klaus is outside the Salvatore Boarding House and he is waiting to collect Elena, back in his own body. Elena makes Stefan close his eyes, she kisses him, and then leaves with Klaus. When Stefan opens his eyes, Elena is gone. During the sacrifice, Klaus kills both Jules and Jenna before he thanks Elena, and she tells him to go to hell. He bites her and drains her of blood as Stefan watches in horror. Later on in the episode she is resurrected, unknown to Klaus. Season Three '' '' After realizing that his plan to create hybrids gone wrong, Klaus starts to notice that something is wrong and that the doppelganger may be alive. In The Reckoning, Klaus finds out what Stefan was keeping: The doppelganger was still alive. After knowing this, he goes after Elena, in her school. He compells Stefan to drink Elena's blood and then Klaus had an idea. While Tyler was in transformation, Klaus gave Tyler Elena's blood to drink to complete the transformation. It is revealed that in order to make hybrids, the doppelgangers blood is needed. Klaus realised he needs to keep the doppelganger alive and decides to take Elena out of town with him but before he could, Damon Salvatore confronts Klaus and tells him that he and Katherine had found Mikael and that he knew where Klaus was, this makes Klaus leave town without Elena leaving Stefan as Elena's bodyguard. The next time Klaus meets Elena, is when she is at the Mystic Grill with Damon Quotes Season Two :Klaus: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade. (He laughs) I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz :Elena: Alaric. Are you on vervain? :Klaus: Now why would you ask me that question, Elena? :Elena: He's being compelled. :Klaus: Nope. Try again. :Elena: What's going on? :Klaus: Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric. :Elena: Klaus. :Klaus: Surprise! :Elena: Oh, no. No, it's not possible. :Klaus: Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight. :-- The Last Dance ---- :Klaus: Thank you, Elena. :Elena: Go to hell! :-- The Sun Also Rises. Season Three :Klaus: There's my girl, You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that? :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Elena: Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody. :Klaus: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do. ---- :Elena: That sounds like a "Klaus- and Stefan problem" :Klaus: Ha. Well this is me brodening the scopes, sweetheart. :-- The New Deal. ---- :Elena: She'll come after me. :Klaus: I can control Rebekah. :Elena: (...) Just so you know. I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. :-- The New Deal. Gallery Season 2 Uvs120106-017.jpg uvs120106-018.jpg uvs120106-020.jpg uvs120106-019.jpg uvs120106-021.jpg uvs120106-022.jpg uvs120106-023.jpg uvs120106-024.jpg uvs120106-025.jpg uvs120106-026.jpg uvs120106-029.jpg uvs120106-028.jpg uvs120106-027.jpg uvs120106-030.jpg uvs120106-031.jpg uvs120106-032.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26728745-500-266.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26724683-500-206.gif 2-21-klaus-elena.png tumblr_lkvwvjtxH61qej7z9o1_500.png Season 3 Tumblr lt6il00o1n1qe7u6go1 500.gif Tumblr lt4iwuBmKc1qkd5h4o1 500.gif Tumblr lt4i8qyXog1qdi1fko1 500.gif The-Reckoning-5.jpg NKOH (22).jpg KlausElena.jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (53).jpg tumblr_lt626oBNmU1qg26k5o1_500.png tumblr_lwer22DzWH1r8xbvjo3_250.gif tumblr_lwuskgQVwG1qisdseo2_500.gif tumblr_lu8q03qFC71qiahp5o1_500.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164514-500-282.gif tumblr_lt19z5ObQP1r489t5o1_500.gif tumblr_lt1a68HmIW1r489t5o1_500.gif tumblr_lw3a1gsJyI1qciyago1_500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164511-500-281.gif tvd-newdeal-4.jpg tumblr_lx19dufYqO1qentxco1_500.jpg uvs120106-003.jpg uvs120106-004.jpg uvs120106-005.jpg uvs120106-006.jpg uvs120106-007.jpg uvs120106-008.jpg uvs120106-012.jpg uvs120106-016.jpg uvs120106-009.jpg uvs120106-010.jpg uvs120106-013.jpg uvs120106-014.jpg uvs120106-015.jpg uvs120106-011.jpg tumblr_lxddsiZq6K1qzunfyo1_500.gif Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship